


I’m Home, Baby, For Good This Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Deploy/Deployment, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Military, Mission Fic, Missions, Navy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had been deployed for a mission, & he had been gone a long time, He comes home to surprise Danny, & the children six months later, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	I’m Home, Baby, For Good This Time:

*Summary: Steve had been deployed for a mission, & he had been gone a long time, He comes home to surprise Danny, & the children six months later, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was miserable without his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He is serving on a mission for the Navy, & he hadn’t spoken to him in six months, & it’s tearing the blond apart. But, He kept going, cause he knew that his kids are counting on him.

 

Meanwhile, The Former Seal was just as miserable as Danny was, Also, He hated the fact that they were behind on the mission, But his luck was about to change, when his CO called him into his office, so he can give him the good news.

 

Charlie & Grace Williams, Danny’s Children, saw how sad their father was, & each of them were trying to cheer him up, “Don’t worry, Danno, Steve promised that he would be back”, The Little Boy agreed, & said, “He’s Super Steve, He never breaks his super promises”, & that made the loudmouth detective smile for the rest of the night.

 

Steve couldn’t believe that he was on his way home, Their suspect made a dumb mistake, & got himself caught, So, He is on the flight home, while his team stayed back, & ironed out the details, so everything goes smoothly.

 

When he got home, There was emotions, Grace & Charlie hugged & cuddled their future stepdad, as they welcomed him home, Steve carried them over to Danny, & stage shorter man just kissed him with so much passion. Steve smiled, & said, “I am home, Baby, For good this time”, They spent the rest of their time as a family.

 

The End.


End file.
